


Dream Of Horses

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Childhood, F/F, Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Museums, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *Standalone*





	

Standing before the exhibit, Bonnie pushed herself up on her toes as she tried to read the label. Grasping the sides with her tiny hands as she pushed herself up onto the toes. So focused on her task, she didn’t notice when she was lifted. So eager to learn, she began to read the content, pausing from time to time then resuming as she was given a sounded out prompt.

Once she’d finished, Bobbi turned her head, gazing up to Angie with a grin as she nodded, then gestured to the next exhibit. A playful giggle from Angie as she shuffled to the next exhibition. “I think that whenever your mommy gets to visit here too you’ll know it all.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie’s enthusiasm was undimmed as she approached the front doors of the city museum, tugging both her mothers’ hands as she glanced to them as she dashed ahead. The women exchanged a smile. Peggy then looked to Bonnie as she whispered. “Oh the museum, I haven’t been here before darling, is it any good?”

As she rapidly ascended the steps, Bonnie giggled loudly. “Yeah it’s the best.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once inside, Bonnie came to a pause, pursing her lips as she looked around. For a moment Angie felt a pang of anxiety, something seemed amiss. Bending down to try and settle her daughter but then pre-empted as Bonnie’s bright smile resumed and she looked up to Peggy. “Mommy do you like horses too?” A gentle laugh, Peggy gave a nod. “Of course.” Bonnie then tugged her mothers’ behind her as she approached the newly installed exhibit, turning to Angie as she threw her arms out wide.

Bending down and lifting Bonnie up, Angie turned her to see the label, trailing her finger under the words as Bonnie read them off. Peggy watched the pair enthralled but also reminding herself not to get too distracted. A smile remained affixed to her lips.


End file.
